


Как приручить дракона

by jsMirage



Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Драконы, фэнтези, все дела с Магнусом и Алеком в главных ролях.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

***

Послышался гулкий звук шагов, и Алек лениво перевел взгляд на вход в свою камеру. Скрип металла оповестил о том, что засов отворили, дверь распахнулась, и в помещение с силой втолкнули нового сокамерника. Тот упал на пол и покатился с громким стуком.  
Охрана, выполнив свою священную миссию, заперла их, погружая пространство сырой тесной каморки во мрак.

— Вот черти, — проворчал сокамерник, поднимаясь.

Алеку не было никакого дела до того, кто будет делить с ним эти несколько метров, но до рассвета заняться всё равно было нечем, так что он с привычным безразличием наблюдал за поднимающимся существом.

— О! Да я здесь не один, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Привет, — он приподнял шляпу, что позволило рассмотреть его лучше.

Обычный человек смог бы лицезреть лишь два горящих янтарных глаза в кромешной тьме. Но Алек человеком не был, так что прекрасно смог рассмотреть создание, которое угодило в лапы инквизиции. То был голый остов, который в простонародье именовали скелетом. Нежить без плоти и крови. Создание костлявыми пальцами расправило волосы, отчего по ним пробежали голубые искры, заставляя их встрепенуться и встать торчком, часть прядей была выкрашена в яркие цвета и формировала шипастый ирокез. На нём было длинное пальто из мягкой кожи, высокие сапоги-ботфорты, которые одной лишь силой магии не соскальзывали с тощих ног. Узкие штаны едва удерживались на бедренных костях, а свободная рубаха почти скрывала тело. Из карманов пальто торчали длинные перчатки, которые сейчас были сняты, а на шее красовался насыщенного фиолетового оттенка платок. Алек посчитал, что с помощью широкополой шляпы и этого шейного платка скелет скрывает своё лицо.

— Привет, — спокойно протянул Алек, не пугаясь магических глаз.

— Меня зовут Магнус, а тебя? — спросил тот, делая шаг на пробу. Словно оценивая, насколько пуглив его собеседник.

— Александр, — ответил он, сохраняя абсолютное спокойствие.

— А ты… кто таков будешь, Александр? — продолжил беседу Магнус.

— Заключенный под номером 24601, — сказал Алек, непроизвольно цитируя одного из инквизиторов.

— Да нет, я же о другом толкую, — фыркнул скелет, подступая всё ближе и ближе. — Ты не человек, не примитивный, которого святоши ошибочно повязали, чтобы закинуть вместо дровишек в свой костерок.

— Нет, не человек, — согласился Алек, с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдая за Магнусом. Тот не скрывал обуявшего его восторга от близости к существу с такой мощной аурой. Нежить всегда подпитывалась жизненными силами других. Кто-то тянул слишком много, истощая или даже убивая своих жертв. Кто-то предпочитал умеренность, потому их присутствие оставалось едва заметным. Но и те, и другие всегда теряли голову рядом с Алеком. Они живо пьянели от вкуса силы и могущества, что текли мощной рекой вокруг него. А вот Магнус… он даже кусочка не вкусил, хотя Алек чувствовал, как жадно манит его источник такой энергии. Всё равно что голодающего пустили за стол, уставленный яствами, а тот скромно бродит вокруг, слушая, как урчит живот, но не ест ни кусочка.

— Да, чую я, что не человек со мной рядом. Всякий бы уж застращался от такой страхолюдины. И не говори, что в потёмках не разглядеть, ты уже изучил меня полностью, прощупал, как мягкую девку в трактире.

— Я не любитель щупать чужие кости или трактирных девок, — отозвался Алек, недовольно морщась от такого сравнения.

Этот скелет вызывал у него лёгкое веселье. Занятное создание, а всякие занятные и раритетные вещи вызывали в нём интерес заядлого коллекционера. Чаще, правда, Алек собирал именно вещи, а вот разумные создания практически никогда не пополняли его запасы.

— Сдурел, что ли! — изумился Магнус и потряс руками от возмущения. — Девок не щупать — всё равно что жизнь прожить без алкоголя да увеселений. Нельзя так, Александр!

— Так ты был мотом и кутилой, значит?

— Щёголь, франт, охочий до удовольствий грешник я. Был и остаюсь им. И хоть в текущем моём положении не удаётся мне развлекаться, как прежде, но надежды я не теряю!

Алек искренне рассмеялся. У нежити нет органов чувств. Они не испытывают ни голода, ни желания, ни чувств, ничего из тех вещей, которые так ценят подобные типы.

— Чего потешаешься? — обиделся Магнус.

— Пытаюсь представить, как именно ты удовлетворяешь свои прихоти.

— Через других, как ещё-то! — фыркнул Магнус. — Да и не всегда я таков. Бывает, и плотью обрастаю. В некоторых случаях.

— И в каких же? — заинтересовался Алек. Потому что поднятый скелет редко способен поддержать беседу на подобном уровне. Такие существуют на инстинктах: убивать, калечить, продлевать своё существование. И уж точно им не по зубам вернуть себе плоть.

Магнус инстинктивно коснулся левого предплечья, на котором из-за ворота рубахи виднелся драгоценный камень.

— Не важно это, да и не стану я перед первым встречным душу наизнанку-то выворачивать. Сам бы рассказал, кто таков будешь.

Алек задумался, оценивая манеру речи Магнуса. Та устарела лет на сто-сто пятьдесят, если не больше, а поднятая нежить и с десяток годков не проходит по земле.

— Меня обвинили в колдовстве, потому что я меняю цвет глаз.

В подтверждение своих слов Алек полыхнул голубой радужкой, с любопытством дожидаясь реакции. Магнус смотрел внимательно, даже завороженно, после чего присвистнул.

— Давно такой магии не чуял. Вкусная она, редкая. Да вот не вспомнить мне, кто такой владел. Ум щекочет, да мысль не формируется. Не колдун ты и не ведьмак. Что-то большее в тебе.

Он подошёл практически вплотную, повинуясь искушающему чувству, зову силы Алека, которую так хотелось попробовать. Вкусить и насладиться, как редким видом дорогого вина. Но Магнус не поддавался искушению, опасаясь этого странного типа с голубыми омутами глаз, что манили и обещали утопить в своих глубинах, стереть в порошок, уничтожить с концами.

— Ты — порождение древней силы, — оценил Магнус, склонив голову. — Не доброй, но и не злой. Основополагающей, соткавшей всё мироздание. Ты один из древних… Древних… кого?

Алек сменил цвет глаз на человеческий карий и резко поднялся с места, притягивая Магнуса за грудки. Тот ойкнул, легко последовав за движением руки. Скелеты-то не тяжёлые, да и силы у них нет, а его магия никак не могла противостоять мощи этого Александра, который оттянул ворот его рубахи, впиваясь жадным взглядом в ключицу Магнуса.

— Это золото? — спросил он, скользя пальцем по единственной кости, сделанной из металла. — С четырьмя драгоценными камнями.

— Тремя, болван безграмотный, — недовольно оскалился Магнус, ударяя Алека по руке, что нагло ощупывала его.

— Но выемок четыре, под каждую из стихий. Рубин символизирует огонь, опал — землю, сапфир — воду, а вот воздуха не хватает.

Магнус попытался его оттолкнуть, но Алек обхватил тонкие кисти, склоняясь лицом к ключице и жадно внюхиваясь, как образцовая ищейка.

— Топаз, — удовлетворённо сообщил он. — Здесь был топаз.

Вот только, увлечённый своим расследованием, он ослабил внимание, потому слишком поздно ощутил, как Магнус тянет его силы, подзаряжаясь и ослабляя его одновременно.

— Ах ты… — рыкнул Алек, меняя цвет глаз.

Вот только жёлтые искры, которыми смотрел на мир Магнус, уже стали похожими на два маленьких солнца, а на его костях начала нарастать плоть.

— Никогда не смей прикасаться ко мне без моего ведома, — велел он.

Слабость по крупицам начала одолевать тело Алека. Если бы в этот самый миг скелет, вытягивающий из него силы, пожелал опустошить резерв его энергии до последней капли, то смог бы его убить. Но Магнус не стал этого делать, оттолкнув Алека обратно на койку.

— Наглец! — продолжал бушевать тот, всё так же обрастая плотью. — Будь на то моя воля, отхлестал бы по щекам перчаткой да встретил бы на рассвете с парочкой пистолетов.

Алек хрипло рассмеялся, тяжело дыша и глядя в тёмное окно.

— На рассвете ты ничего не смог бы мне сделать.

Магнус вновь задумчиво склонил голову, забывая о том, что ещё секунду назад кипел от праведного негодования.

— Это точка твоей силы, да? — спросил он. — Когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, ты обретаешь пик своей формы.

Глаза Алека полыхнули мутной голубизной, но отвечать он не стал. Всё же Магнус, разъярившись, перестарался в своем наказании. Он редко черпал столько чужих сил, что его плоть возвращалась. А тут он щёлкнул пальцами, изумляясь наличию голубых искр магии. Он провёл ладонью над телом Алека, проверяя, не нанёс ли каких-либо непоправимых ран, но всё было в порядке.

Тот вновь перехватил его запястье, теперь уже человеческое, и рыкнул:

— Повезло тебе, что я растратил много сил на схватку с инквизиторами, иначе не поздоровилось бы.

— Да всё с тобой хорошо, прикидываешься только, — ответил Магнус, приблизив своё лицо к лицу Алека. — Боже! Это действительно я! — восхитился он, видя собственное отражение в мутной голубой глади глаз своего сокамерника. — И лицо моё, а не чужое. Такое же, как раньше, только глаза янтарем светят.

Алек ничего не ответил, только посмотрел на ключицу Магнуса, что теперь виднелась под воротом рубахи, всё так же отливая золотом.

— Кто же ты такой? — спросил он, силясь понять.

— Не важно, — фыркнул Магнус, отстраняясь. — Всё равно ты сбежишь на рассвете, так к чему тебе лишняя информация?

Алек разжал пальцы, выпуская тёплую на ощупь кожу из крепкой хватки своих пальцев.

— Верно, сбегу, — подтвердил он. — А тебе не страшно оставаться в лапах инквизиции?

— Да чего бояться-то? — улыбнулся Магнус, занимая соседнюю койку. — Они ж меня святой водой обольют, а потом в костёр кинут. А как потухнет всё, потыкают палочкой, проверяя, не подаю ли признаков жизни, да закопают где-нибудь на кладбище. Я всегда сбегаю потом.

— Ясно, — ответил Алек, наблюдая, как его сосед недоверчиво и восхищённо смотрит на свои руки из плоти и крови.

— Давно я себя таким не видел, — прошептал он.

Но Алек ничего не ответил, на том их разговор и закончился.

***

Едва лучи рассвета забрезжили над землей, как Алек встрепенулся и встал посреди камеры, готовясь явить свой истинный лик. Сила пронизывала его всего, заставляя чувствовать, как бурлят внутри потоки магии, резонируя и соединяясь с внешними течениями силы.  
Магнус проснулся, влекомый вкусным и сильным Алеком. То, каким он предстал пред ним сейчас, разительно отличалось от него ночью. В этот миг Магнус сообразил, что нелегко Алеку пришлось в схватке с инквизицией, раз те смогли его так сильно вымотать и потрепать.

За спиной Алека выросли огромные чёрные крылья, неровные и угловатые, а кожу его начала покрывать такая же чёрная и плотная, как кованые доспехи, чешуя. Магнус смотрел во все глаза, разинув рот в немом восхищении. Подобной трансформации ему не доводилось видеть раньше, потому он лишь изумлённо шептал что-то себе под нос.

А тело Алека трансформировалось всё сильнее, окончательно теряя человеческий облик и превращая его в огромного чёрного дракона. Ударом хвоста он легко разрушил толстый зачарованный камень, разбивая стену камеры. Он вышел наружу, расправляя крылья и делая пару взмахов на пробу.

Магнус последовал за ним, всё так же наблюдая за почти завершившейся трансформацией. Любуясь его величием и красотой.

— Пойдёшь со мной? — предложил Алек.

Всюду слышались крики, перезвон колоколов, достигший разума Магнуса только теперь. Инквизиция готовилась атаковать чёрного дракона, что возвышался рядом с одной из камер, едва его заметили часовые.

— Второй раз предлагать не стану, — фыркнул Алек, разворачиваясь, чтобы взлететь.

— Подожди! Я с тобой! — опомнился Магнус, устремляясь к нему.

Алек чуть склонился, подставляя крыло таким образом, чтобы его спутник смог без труда забраться ему на спину. Магнус оказался достаточно проворным, потому без проблем занял своё место.

— Держись, — с насмешкой сказал Алек, взлетая.

Он долго ждал момента, чтобы расправить крылья и воспарить над землей. Ему не нравилось тесниться в тощем человеческом теле, но огромный дракон привлекал к себе слишком много внимания. Зато теперь у него не будет проблем с тем, чтобы размять крылья.  
Алек протяжно и гулко рыкнул, радуясь ощущению полета, а затем сделал кульбит, выбивая испуганный вскрик из Магнуса. Это лишь подняло ему настроение, когда он уносился прочь от огромного замка инквизиции. Ему было невдомёк, что за ними отправляют отряд, состоящий из убийц драконов.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Алек, громко хлопая крыльями, приземлился на пшеничном поле. Обычно такие посевы можно было отыскать неподалёку от деревень или небольших аграрных городков. 

Магнус свалился с его спины на землю и тут же торопливо вскочил на ноги.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — сообщил он. — Конечно, предупреждённый — вооружён, но я понимаю, каково летящему дракону тратить силы свои ещё и на беседу. Так что, Александр, можешь не беспокоиться на мой счёт.

— Не буду, — заверил тот, принимая человеческий облик. — Нам нужно найти местное поселение, из-за густых облаков я не успел заметить, в какой стороне есть постройки.

Магнус жадно втянул носом воздух и прищурился, а потом указал в нужном направлении.

— Нам туда, — гордо провозгласил он. Его палец неприглядно облез, демонстрируя куски мяса и торчащую фалангу кости. — Надо бы поспешить, пока я ещё достаточно похож на человека.

— Поспешить для чего? — поинтересовался Алек, направившись в предложенную Магнусом сторону.

— Право, Александр, неужели твой острый ум не сопоставляет известные простые факты? Ты же умнее, чем кажешься. Впрочем, ладно. Готов побиться о заклад, что ты желаешь услышать всё от меня лично. Так знай: едва доберёмся до цивилизации, как я тут же направлюсь в трактир. Нужно успеть приложиться к бутылке да испробовать всех вин заморских, что только окажутся в том заведении. Да ещё бы девок хорошеньких, — с томным вздохом продолжил он. — Таких, чтобы кровь с молоком, чтобы бёдра крутые да груди ладные! Эка радость! У меня всё функционирует!

Магнус восторженно ощупал свою промежность, взбудораженную его фантазиями.

— Колом стоит, друг мой! Используй — не хочу! — подытожил он, останавливаясь и развязывая тугие портки.

— Ты что это удумал? — настороженно спросил Алек.

— Посмотреть на себя во всей красе собираюсь, — радуясь, как дитя, сказал тот, спуская штаны.

Нижнего белья Магнус не носил (да и зачем оно скелету?), потому Алек смог лицезреть его, как и было сказано, во всей красе.

— Погляди-ка! Ни одного струпа или иных признаков разложения, — с облегчением заметил тот. — А значит, прекрасная дева не откажет возлечь со мной на мягком ложе.

Алек помалкивал, жадно впиваясь взглядом в стройное тело бывшего скелета. Бархатистая смуглая кожа, ладная фигура, блестящие наглые глаза и набухший возбуждённый… Заканчивать своих мыслей ему не захотелось, потому Алек раздражённо развернулся и поспешил к городу, желая не то быстрее очутиться на месте, не то сбежать подальше от Магнуса.

— Александр, подожди же меня, дорогой друг! Непросто, знаешь ли, одеваться на бегу. Куда ты так торопишься?

— Мне нужно раздобыть средство передвижения и сваливать отсюда, пока инквизиция нас не нагнала.

— Погоди-ка, да ты же сам себе отличное средство передвижения! Взмахнул своими могучими прекрасными крылами и унёсся с такой скоростью, которой даже самый быстрый скакун позавидует.

От слова «скакун» Алек поморщился. Конечно, драконы не были так подвержены плотским желаниям, как падкие до таких вещей людишки, но иногда проскакивала искра. И, в отличие от полных страстей двуногих, у таких, как Алек, всегда преобладал разум. Разве что редкие ценности могли лишить их спокойствия. Азарт коллекционера и знаменитая жадность подстёгивали драконов собирать горы золота и драгоценностей, которыми можно будет любоваться столетиями. И никакое мелкое удовлетворение похоти не могло сравниться с блеском камней и металла. Потому сдержать свои позывы труда не составляло.

На самом деле плоть Алека уже долгое время оставалась беспристрастной. Он считал, что виной всему отсутствие драконов, которых практически истребили. А тут вдруг…

— Раздумываешь над моими словами? — разбавил повисшее молчание Магнус.

— Нет, — рыкнул Алек, — дракон и крылья — приметны. Не хочу, чтобы инквизиция нашла меня.

— Разумно, мой дорогой друг, — согласился Магнус, — тебе лучше слиться с толпой, так воистину безопаснее. Нам с тобой предстоит нелёгкий путь и…

— Наши пути разойдутся, едва мы окажемся в городе, — перебил его Алек.

— Печально слышать, Александр. Ты мне весьма симпатичен, и нас связывает интереснейшее приключение. Впрочем, я всё понимаю. У меня приметная внешность, — Магнус напялил перчатку, скрывая разложение на левой руке. — А тебе стоит поберечь себя. Уникальность драконов и ваша сила поистине удивительны. Я смогу довольствоваться и тем, что знаком с кем-то, подобным тебе.

— Ага, — недовольно буркнул Алек, потому что Магнус, в общем-то, импонировал ему своими добродушием и дурашливостью. А дракон отвык от того, чтобы испытывать какие бы то ни было чувства к двуногим. 

Дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании, лишь торопливо переставляя ноги и стремясь как можно скорее оказаться в городе.

***

Как и предполагал Алек, поселение оказалось маленьким, потому он не смог купить или арендовать даже лошадь. Только выяснил, когда мимо будет проезжать почтовая карета — на следующий день в шесть утра, после чего направился к единственному постоялому двору.

Разумеется, Магнус уже был здесь, выполняя все пункты своего списка: распивая алкоголь, лапая трактирных девок и дебоширя.

Не желая вновь с ним сталкиваться, Алек занял самый дальний столик в тёмном углу, заказав себе сытный ужин. Он размышлял, стоит ли арендовать комнату или переждать ночь на почтовой станции, но с окончательным решением не спешил, предпочитая наблюдать.

Вокруг Магнуса сгрудилась целая куча народа. Многим этот шумный посетитель казался верхом очарования. Забавный, весёлый, смелый и наглый, он не боялся привлекать к себе внимание, не боялся вести себя слишком настырно и нарушать правила.

Алек наблюдал, как местный трактирщик ломается под натиском азартно сверкавшего глазами Магнуса, соглашаясь позволить посетителям сыграть в карты. Мэри, местная служанка, явно воспылала недвусмысленным интересом по отношению к охочему до женского внимания проезжему, потому неловко плюхнулась ему на колени и позволяла без зазрения совести тискать свои потрёпанные прелести прилюдно.

Это представление вызывало у Алека лишь раздражение. Гул голосов, чья-то игра на расстроенной скрипке, громкий смех, удушливый запах пота, табака и дешёвого алкоголя, а в центре всего этого балагана — Магнус. Алек тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь изгнать этот образ из своей головы, бросил на стол монетку и вышел прочь.

На улице царила приятная прохлада. Воздух холодил человеческую кожу, которая за столько лет стала привычной, но тоска по гладкой, сверкающей чешуе и мощному размаху крыльев всегда была с ним. Ощущения в теле дракона воспринимались совершенно иначе, нежели в этой двуногой тушке.

Алек с тоской посмотрел на луну на небе, которая тускло сияла, сопровождаемая сверкающими вокруг неё звездами, точно королева с придворными дамами. Такие гордые, величественные и далекие от простых обитателей этой планеты.

До прибытия кареты оставалось несколько часов, а просиживать задницу на скамье у покосившегося здания почтамта не хотелось. Потому Алек принялся гулять по небольшим улочкам, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза.

Когда он наматывал чёрт знает какой по счёту круг, едва не лопаясь от скуки, то неожиданно услышал гвалт громких голосов.

— Что за чёрт? — вздохнул Алек, направляясь к источнику звука.

Он подозревал, что пожалеет о своём чрезмерном любопытстве, но всем драконам были присущи определённые черты характера, противостоять которым сложно.

Алек с любопытством вышел на площадь, где разбушевавшиеся люди наперебой кричали и спорили друг с другом. Когда ему удалось тихонечко приблизиться, оставаясь в тени, то он услышал следующее:

— Боже, я теперь умру! — рыдала навзрыд та самая трактирная девка, что отирала своим крупным задом колени Магнуса.

Рядом с ней никто и близко не стоял, поглядывая с недоверчивой брезгливостью.

— Вы будете жить и процветать, прекрасная леди! — заверил её Магнус.

— Ты болен! А я брала в рот…

— Давайте без подробностей! — тут же открестился трактирщик.

— Но у него там какая-то болячка прямо у основания! Она гноится и даже мясо видно! Вдруг это проказа или ещё что?

— Ты бы, дура эдакая, сначала осматривала чужое хозяйство-то, прежде чем в рот всё тащить, — насмешливо отозвался какой-то мужик из местных забулдыг.

— Да лучше скажи, что завидуешь, хрыч старый! — огрызнулась девка. — Сам же просил и тебя приголубить.

— А теперь никто тебе свои причиндалы и не доверит, — продолжил зубоскалить тот.— Будут бояться, что у них всё отвалится, после того, как ты вот этого обслужила.

Палец спорщика указал на Магнуса, который с явным наслаждением забавлялся всей этой ситуацией.

— Смею заверить, ни у кого ничего не отвалится, и прекрасная Марго…

— Я вообще-то Мэри! — психанула девица.

— И прекрасная Мэри, — подхватил Магнус, — не сможет подхватить от меня ничего. Потому что я здоров, как бык.

— Здоров он, конечно! Возьми да покажи всем хозяйство! Пущай посмотрят и скажут, что ты здоров.

— Дура! Тебе бы его слова подтвердить, чтобы хоть каких-то поклонников не растерять, — вновь вклинился в беседу трактирщик. — И мы здесь не из-за тебя вовсе. Чем платить думаешь, парниша?

Кучка вокруг плотнее сбилась, вероятно, Магнус задолжал им не только за выпивку и продажную любовь, но ещё и проигрался в карты.

— Говорю же, нет у меня ничего! Хоть обыщите все карманы, — выставив перед собой руки в примирительном жесте, ответил тот.

А Алек отметил, что Магнус очень уж любит этот жест. Наверное, потому что его часто пугаются или вот так гоняют.

— А я видел у него за пазухой золотое что-то, — тут же жадно поведал один из картёжников, поправляя нелепую шапку. — Поди крест носит или другую побрякушку.

— Не ношу я украшений, мил человек, — заверил его Магнус. — Давайте добром всё решим, да разойдёмся кто куда. Ерунда ж, право! Всего на несколько золотых выпил.

— И проигрался на десяток, — тут же вскинулся другой участник карточной партии. — И раздевайся давай, петух болтливый.

— Господа, господа, давайте же сохранять своё достоинство и уважать ближнего! Куда же я ночью без одежды подамся? Только дам своей срамотой перепугаю.

— Меня напугал, — заверила Мэри.

Один из главных заводил выхватил нож.

— Раздевайся, кому говорят?

— Или что? Убьёте меня за пару золотых? Неужто жизнь человеческая настолько обесценилась?

— Твоя — ни черта не стоит, — фыркнул трактирщик. — Раздевайся, говорят тебе.

— Не стану, — упрямо заявил Магнус. — Честь моя дороже угроз мнимых.

— Не такие уж они и мнимые, — сказал тот, который поигрывал ножом.

— Давай же, раз не пустослов, так и покажи, на что годен. Только имей в виду, что убийство не сделает тебе чести, а лишь обагрит руки кровью невинного, да тяжёлое бремя на душу твою возложит.

Магнус театрально раскинул руки и зажмурился.

Вокруг поднялся гул, многим было интересно, чем дело закончится. Но мужик с ножом действительно оказался убийцей, так что вогнал острие лезвия по самую рукоять прямо в грудь незадачливого кутилы.

Магнус упал ничком и не шевелился. Отчего трактирщик склонился над ним и прощупал пульс.

— Помер, — констатировал он, принявшись обыскивать карманы почившего.

Алек не на шутку перепугался: вдруг Магнуса убили по его вине? Он же дал ему плоть и, возможно, временно оживил, а теперь тот отправился к праотцам.

— За пазухой, говорю, глянь!

Трактирщик отодвинул ворот рубахи и увидел золотую ключицу с тремя камнями.

— Мать честная! — воскликнул он и ткнул пальцем в один из камней, проверяя его твёрдость.

Такого обращения со своими ценностями Магнус не потерпел, потому ловко отполз, возмущаясь:

— Вы чего удумали! Труп грабите?! Да разве ж можно сильнее пасть, чем вы уже это сделали! — тараторил он, злясь.

Кто-то в толпе вскрикнул от ужаса, один парнишка даже сбежал, а перепуганная Мэри грохнулась в обморок. Только мужик с ножом помахал острием у себя перед носом и сказал:

— Сгинь, нечистый!

— А вот и не сгину, — заверил Магнус, поднимаясь и призывая свою магию.

Он одним движением руки отбросил всех людей вокруг, кроме своего несостоявшегося убийцы, из которого медленно потянул жизненные силы, подпитываясь ими. Толпа мигом поредела: кто был в силах, сбежал, а прочие потеряли сознание.

Вдоволь напитавшись чужой энергией, Магнус отбросил и свою жертву.

— В живых-то хоть оставил? — недовольно спросил Алек.

— Александр! — на лице Магнуса отразилась счастливая улыбка. — Рад вновь тебя видеть! Жаль, что при таких прискорбных обстоятельствах. Ведаешь ли, не по нраву мне, когда кто-то из приятных мне персон лицезреет, как я ужинаю. Но человек этот жив, я никогда не убиваю. Незлобивый я, Александр, только несправедливость удручает.

— А ещё ты бесишься, если кто-то прикасается к твоей ключице, — заметил Алек.

Магнус торопливо прикрыл плечо рукой, словно защищая его.

— Что поделать, у каждого свои недостатки. Но, полагаю, нам лучше уйти восвояси, пока не явились по наши души перепуганные местные жители.

Алек недовольно заворчал, понимая, что почтовой кареты ему не дождаться, а лететь небезопасно, так как инквизиция дышит ему в затылок. Он планировал добраться до крупного портового городка, в котором собирались провести аукцион. Алек мечтал заполучить один камень оттуда — бриллиант размером с куриное яйцо, но после поднятой ими шумихи путь туда был заказан и следовало залечь на дно.

— Иди сюда, — приказал он.

Магнус доверчиво приблизился, осматриваясь, чтобы понять, не возвращаются ли крестьяне с вилами и кольями, но на улице было спокойно.

— Похоже, волею судьбы я вновь стану твоим попутчиком.

— Да, сегодня явно не мой день, — согласился Алек, прижимая Магнуса к себе и ломая глиняную печать на небольшом артефакте, который висел у него на запястье.

— Что за?.. — начал говорить Магнус, но озвучить свой вопрос не успел.

Всё вокруг поглотила яркая вспышка, как при ударе молнии, а когда она исчезла, то Алек и его спутник исчезли с того места, на котором они стояли.


	3. Chapter 3

***

— Где это мы? — удивлённо спросил Магнус.

— В пещере. У меня дома, — буркнул Алек, выпуская его из объятий и отступая на пару шагов.

Вокруг было темно, потому Магнус вернул свои магические золотые глаза, позволяющие ему видеть в сумерках.

— Да здесь же горы золота! — удивился он, наблюдая возвышавшиеся над его головой громады слитков и золотых монет.

Алек отозвался на это раскатистым рыком.

— Не смей прикасаться к моим сокровищам!

В его голосе звучала явная угроза, а не шутливое предостережение, потому Магнус отреагировал привычным способом — вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

— И не собирался! К своим порокам алчность я не причисляю, что бы ты обо мне ни думал, дорогой Александр.

— Намекаешь, что как и всякий дракон, я жаден и скуп?

— Я всегда высказываюсь прямо, без обиняков и расшаркиваний, — обиделся Магнус. — А про драконов мне известно лишь то, о чем повествуют легенды. Горы золота и похищенные принцессы.

В этот момент Алек всерьёз задумался, косясь на своего гостя. Не принцесса, конечно, но…

— Всё ещё опасаешься, что я обчищу твою сокровищницу? — по-своему всё истолковал Магнус.

— Думаю, где тебя разместить, — уклончиво отозвался тот. — Идём, покажу, что здесь есть.

Они прошли по узкому проходу, в который даже человеку было сложно протиснуться — приходилось продвигаться боком. Но, оказавшись на той стороне, Магнус удивлённо присвистнул, потому что пространство вокруг было таким огромным, что Алек смог бы спокойно здесь летать.

— Пещера уходит вглубь, — констатировал Магнус, — что там дальше?

— Озеро, водопад, горячие источники, небольшой сад, несколько тупиков и выход из лабиринта. Один лучше не суйся — заблудишься, — спокойно ответил Алек, бодрым шагом направляясь к глухой стене.

Магнус растерянно огляделся, но всё же последовал за ним.

— Куда мы идём?

— В жилые помещения, — спокойно ответил тот, прикладывая ладонь к камню.

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а затем стена исчезла.

— Чудеса да и только! — восхищённо прокомментировал Магнус. Вверх вела крутая винтовая лестница, высеченная прямо в скале. — Экая работа! Тонкая, почти ювелирная.

— Как и всякий дракон, я люблю комфорт и всё красивое, необычное, — с толикой гордости признал Алек.

— Только воистину искусный волшебник смог бы сотворить такое! И эти ступеньки… их будто бы вручную вытёсывали.

— Так и было, — осторожно заметил Алек.

— Кто ж такую красоту сделать смог?

— Гномы и верховный маг Аликанте Рагнор Фелл.

— Оу… — протянул Магнус. — Гномы редко кому соглашаются помочь. А Фелл, насколько мне известно, сгинул, разыскивая какой-то редкий артефакт.

Алек не стал комментировать ни того, ни другого, потому что Рагнор действительно забрался в его сокровищницу, после чего отработал свой долг, сотворив прекрасный сад и пастбище с помощью заклятия невидимого расширения, а гномы просто копались в своих пещерах и ненароком набрели на жилище Алека. Фелл оказался горьким на вкус, а мелкие каменщики — слишком сухими.

Впрочем, с тех пор как у Алека было своё пастбище, он выращивал только отборный скот и больше не пожирал нарушителей его спокойствия, предпочитая испепелять их дотла.

Магнусу он ничего подобного не озвучил, потому что не хотел портить впечатление о себе, а драконы… ну, характер у них, мягко говоря, специфический. Они алчные, эгоистичные и безжалостные. В конце концов, это не люди: у них нет тех же понятий морали, законов, добра и зла. Алек не охотился на двуногих, загоняя их, как диких животных, не воровал их скот, предпочитая искать пропитание подальше от поселений, но если кто-то сам забредал в его пещеры, он никогда не отказывал себе в дополнительной закуске. Как и всякий хищник.

Они в полном молчании поднялись на этаж с комнатой, где стояла огромная резная кровать, крепкий стол, несколько стульев и стеллажи с книгами, а также небольшой комод с одеждой. Места здесь хватало, но в общем и целом помещение не было просторным.

— Не особенно здесь разгуляешься, — заметил Магнус, проводя пальцем по столешнице и собирая толстый слой пыли.

— Я живу один и сплю чаще в пещерах. Сюда прихожу только почитать. Располагайся, теперь это твоё место.

Он развернулся и направился обратно к выходу.

— Подожди же, Александр, — остановил его Магнус, цепко хватая за запястье.

— Что ещё? — непроизвольно рыкнул тот, потому что простое прикосновение руки к руке слишком сильно ему понравилось.

— Полагаю, нам стоит обсудить некоторые вещи… Я твой пленник или гость?

Алек и сам не знал. Он никого и никогда не приводил к себе, убивая всякого, кто смог выведать, где находится его тайное убежище. Но в то же время Магнуса сюда доставила магия, так что его можно было и отпустить, ведь ему неизвестен путь в пещеры… Или всё же не стоило рисковать? Разболтай он кому о сокровищах и драконе, как это место отправятся искать. 

Но хуже всего Алек воспринимал желания иного толка. Конечно, бывали драконы, которые утаскивали к себе человеческих девушек из высшей знати, но чаще такое происходило, дабы они услаждали их слух талантливым музицированием или просто дарили эстетическое наслаждение от созерцания их красоты. А вот принцесса Алека была бессмертной магической загадкой, на которую весьма нелепо реагировала бренная плоть бедолаги дракона.

— Обсудим позже, — коротко решил Алек. — Мне нужно всё осмотреть и проверить, не забрался ли сюда кто-нибудь.

— О, разумеется, Александр! Извини, мне не хотелось тебе мешать. Я подожду здесь столько, сколько потребуется.

Алек кивнул и, спускаясь по лестнице, размышлял о том, как странно пустить в свой дом кого-то ещё… Кого-то, кто его не боится и с нетерпением ждёт возвращения. Ему это понравилось.

***

Магнус пух от скуки и чах без пищи. Его плоть давно разложилась, оставив остов из костей. Он относительно неплохо изучил пещеры, по крайней мере, те места, которые показал ему Алек. Но прогулки в саду, отмокание в горячих источниках и купание в озере доставляли наслаждение лишь первое время.

Подпитываться от своего радушного хозяина Магнус не осмеливался, нагло похищать жизни животных ему тоже не хотелось. Если люди выживали после столкновения с ним, то вот зверушки, к сожалению, его магию не переносили и дохли.

Да и вообще хотелось общения, шума, гама, чего угодно! А тут даже поболтать было не с кем… Александр сначала уделял ему время, они вместе гуляли и даже играли в шахматы, но потом он всё чаще проводил дни в облике дракона и избегал своего гостя. Магнусу даже показалось, что тот пожалел о том, что приволок его в свою обитель.

Потому в один из дней (или ночей, потому что в пещере чёрт его разберёт, сколько времени прошло), он поднял эту тему.

— Александр, я хотел бы вернуться к обсуждению вопроса, который поднял, едва очутился здесь. Я провёл у тебя достаточно времени. Место отличное, и ты гостеприимный хозяин, но последнее время я всё чаще предоставлен самому себе и… Лгать не стану, мне не по сердцу одиночество. Я заскучал и хочу чего-то большего. Потому, коли я не твой пленник, то прошу отпустить меня на свободу.

Алек сделал несколько сильных махов крыльями, после чего вновь принял человеческий облик.

— Рад, что ты сам на это решился. Я уже давно всё обдумал и ждал момента, когда соберешься уйти.

— Ох, прости меня, дорогой друг! Мне не хотелось злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством! Глупый, глупый Магнус! Тебе стоило намекнуть, дескать, пора и честь знать. Я бы тут же откланялся, а теперь чувствую себя неловко. Впрочем, твоё поведение и без того давало мне красноречивые намёки. Ты начал избегать меня и нашего общения, а я совсем тёмный и не сообразил.

— Собирайся в дорогу, я смогу вернуть тебя на то место, откуда мы переместились. Подыщи другую одежду, чтобы тебя не распознали. И можешь немного подзарядиться, — тут же расписал их дальнейшие действия Алек.

— Экий список! Ты взаправду давно готов отправить меня восвояси, — с горечью заметил Магнус. — Не стоит беспокоиться ещё и о моей еде и внешнем облике, на месте что-нибудь придумаю. А вещи я уж собрал все.

Он расставил руки в стороны, позволяя понять, что в чём пришёл, с тем и уйдет.

— Карманы проверять будешь? Я не прикасался к твоим сокровищам, но вдруг захочешь удостовериться. Я не возражаю. 

— Не нужно, — качнул головой Алек.

— Ну, раз так… то давай прощаться. Мне было приятно с тобой познакомиться, да за гостеприимство твоё спасибо. Ещё раз извини, что задержался.

— Говорил же, что всё в порядке, — рыкнул на него Алек, после чего спокойнее добавил, — мне тоже было приятно проводить с тобой время.

В его голосе Магнус уловил приятную теплоту, почти нежность, которые согрели его сердце. Всё же он не был противен Алеку, как ему подумалось, так что…

— Всего доброго, дорогой друг, — уже улыбаясь, сказал он и протянул руку для пожатия.

Алек ответил на жест и нежно провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони.

— Береги себя, Магнус, — сказал он, протягивая ему небольшой глиняный сосуд. — Разбей его, — велел он.

Тот послушно выполнил указания Алека и исчез в яркой вспышке.

***

То облегчение, которое испытал хозяин пещер, когда его навязчивый гость вернулся во внешний мир, сменилось странным раздражением и тоской. Алек и сам не мог объяснить причин, по которым чувствует нечто подобное. Он не ведал любви или привязанности, у драконов подобных эмоций не возникало. А вот желание обладать… оно рождалось вместе с такими, как он, и умирало лишь с последним вздохом пламенного дыхания. Как правило, эта страсть распространялась на золото и драгоценные камни, но на кого-то двуногого… такое с Алеком происходило впервые.

Он был уверен, что если прогонит Магнуса с глаз долой, то вместе с ним исчезнет и это странное чувство, но… нет. Стало только хуже, невыносимее. Эти янтарные глаза и золотая ключица с тремя камнями снились ему ночами. Алек даже перерыл свою сокровищницу в поисках похожих камней и случайно отыскал недостающий топаз Магнуса. Он жадно внюхивался в него, чувствуя тот же запах магии.

Алек стал носить этот камень с собой, постоянно вертеть в руках, смотреть на него часами. А затем ему стало любопытно, что же за проклятие было наложено на Магнуса? И он принялся искать информацию об этом в имеющихся у него книгах. Алек прекрасно помнил тот разграбленный давным-давно караван, где он украл целую телегу сундуков, набитых сокровищами. Там и хранился этот топаз, а вместе с ним были и старинные фолианты, исписанные убористым почерком, который Алек поленился разбирать, просто закинув сундук в одно из хранилищ.

Он жадно вчитывался в буквы, узнавая всё о Магнусе Бейне и причинах, по которым тот был обречён на страдания. Вот только выявленная им информация… она не помогала, скорее, наоборот — подчёркивала ценность и необычность этого двуногого.

Алек выдохнул пламенные всполохи, отражавшие его раздражение. Потому что его план провалился. Магнус был нужен ему не меньше, чем горы золота, что хранились в местных пещерах. 

— Придётся его найти и вернуть, — заключил Алек, испытывая привычную смесь будоражащего предвкушения и азарта кладоискателя, которые ощущал в моменты охоты за сокровищами.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Алек перенёсся в то же самое место, откуда телепортировался с Магнусом в свои пещеры. Он осмотрелся и увиденное ему не понравилось: улица была разворочена, дома в подпалинах, некоторые стены — проломлены. Всё свидетельствовало о нешуточной битве, развернувшейся здесь не так давно. 

Вероятно, их поджидала инквизиция, и стоило Магнусу появиться, как его атаковали. Вот только этот чудик был куда сильнее, чем казался на первый взгляд, раз даже в истощённом состоянии смог учинить такой погром.

В сознании Алека всплыли его признания о незлобивости, а также то, с какой лёгкостью Магнус смог поглотить часть его сил в камере. Всё это подтверждало легенды, о которых Алек прочёл в том дневнике, вот только никак не сопоставлялось с личностью гуляки и кутилы, с которым он имел дело.

И теперь Алек мог спокойно вернуться в свои пещеры, где его ждала бы спокойная жизнь с кучей золота, или отправиться за проблемным и потенциально опасным Магнусом.

Он повёл носом, вынюхивая золото и камни, которые были вшиты в ключицу и, выдохнув всполохи пламени, отправился по следу.

***

Чтобы нагнать инквизицию, у него ушло много времени. Крылья помогали передвигаться быстро, но поднимаясь слишком высоко, Алек терял след, а полёт на низкой высоте грозил преградами и истерикой простых поселенцев.

Но он летел на пределе своих сил, лишь бы успеть. Конечно, Магнус отшучивался, что его обычно просто жгут на костре и хоронят, но Алек опасался, что в этот раз инквизиция окажется предусмотрительнее. К тому же, без топаза тот был уязвим, потому что его сила не являлась полной.

Ярость прожигала грудь, а резкие взмахи крыльев разметали воздух. Алек издал низкий, утробный рёв и выпустил длинную огненную струю. В этот момент он почувствовал тонкие нити чужой магии и узнал плетение чар, которое использовали убийцы драконов. 

Человеческая волшба была до ужаса банальна и вызывала лишь злость. Люди копались в земле, отыскивая простенькие минералы, на основе которых строили свои заклинания.

А у таких древних существ, каким был Алек, магия была совсем иной. Мощной, всеобъемлющей, естественной. Ему не требовалось никаких ухищрений, чтобы колдовать. Впрочем, было бы лицемерием не признавать того, что некоторые искусственные заклинания двуногих оказывались весьма полезны. Даже Алек не брезговал их использовать.

Но сейчас его мощная чешуя надёжно защищала от липкой, неестественной магии. Он намеревался привлечь внимание, чтобы инквизиция отправилась за ним. Или устроила ему ловушку и поджидала свою жертву. Но Алека это не волновало, он был уверен в своих силах и слишком сильно желал заполучить Магнуса, потому шёл напролом. А маячком ему служили следы цепкой магии инквизиторов.

Взяв след, он мчался к своей цели на максимальной скорости, обдавая потоком огня землю перед собой ещё на подлёте. Он был уверен, что Магнус выдержит подобный залп, но старался не переусердствовать.

Послышались чьи-то крики, в него полетели зачарованные копья, способные прошибить толстую шкуру. Одно из них отрикошетило от защищённого чешуей брюха, прочие даже не долетели, но кто-то слишком умелый смог пробить его крыло, вызывая приступ ярости. Алек сделал широкий разворот, понимая, что двуногие подготовятся к повторному залпу.

Будучи невысоко, он жадно втянул ноздрями воздух, пытаясь понять, где именно находится Магнус. Вблизи отчётливее проступили запахи, позволяя почувствовать, насколько тот ослаб. После долгой голодовки и магического сражения его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. В таком виде Магнус мог и не выдержать огня дракона, что ставило Алека в не самое лучшее положение.

Он мысленно выругался, но всё же приземлился, принимая самое отвратительное решение, которое только мог. Навстречу ему тут же выскочило несколько человек в тяжёлой броне, позади них слышались команды и скрип заряжаемого орудия с крупными снарядами, которые смогли бы навредить такому хищнику. Алек понимал, что они уже несколько дней в дороге, к тому же выдержали схватку с Магнусом, а, значит, ослаблены. Так что у него были все шансы.

Дракон сделал глубокий вдох, после чего принял человеческий облик, в котором его поймали впервые, приняв за тёмного мага. Это вызвало некоторый переполох и сбило с толку инквизиторов. Но более лёгкие копейщики, державшиеся поодаль, тут же появились на поле боя. Эти привыкли сражаться с колдунами и некромантами, потому в прошлый раз одолели его. Но Алек был достаточно умён, чтобы запомнить и понять их стратегию ведения боя. Ему хватило буквально одной проигранной схватки.

Опережая пущенное в него копьё, он сделал жест руками, словно что-то поднимает с земли. Природа услужливо отозвалась на его зов, и огромный пласт почвы возвысился перед ним, полностью скрывая своим покровом от врагов. Алек сделал медленный вдох, плавно подводя раскрытые ладони к своему лицу, а затем выдохнул, ведя руками вдоль тела, которое становилось практически невидимым и неслышимым для окружающих. Это была слабая маскировка, напоминающая шкуру хамелеона, но её должно было хватить, чтобы добраться до Магнуса.

Алек пригнулся и поспешил к нему, краем глаза наблюдая, как противники пытаются рассредоточиться и зажать его в кольцо, обходя воздвигнутую по флангам стену. Сложнее всего было прошмыгнуть мимо нескольких вооружённых человек, но, к счастью, в авангарде выступили воины в тяжелой броне, чтобы отразить атаку в случае необходимости. Крепкие доспехи ограничивали маневренность, а забрало не позволяло видеть всё в мельчайших деталях. Да и внимание их было сосредоточено в том месте, где сидел дракон.

Обойдя место сражения, Алек приблизился к пылающей части леса, которая занялась из-за его огненных залпов. Рядом с источником собственного пламени его ощущения обострялись, а магия внутри бурлила, придавая сил. Он опустился на колени и коснулся ладонями земли, закрывая глаза. Все его чувства слились воедино, позволяя воспринимать множество вещей одновременно. Гул ветра в высоких макушках деревьев, треск объятого пожаром дерева, испуганный писк полевой мыши, которая бежала подальше от пышущего жаром леса, недовольное уханье совы, разгневанной слишком ярким освещением, а ещё двуногие. Их точное расположение и передвижение, громкий топот закованных в броню пехотинцев и лёгкая поступь тех, кто привык убивать скрытно. А ещё Магнус, скрючившийся и жалкий, придавленный массивными цепями со святыми символами, которые потихоньку разъедали его кости и причиняли невыносимую боль.

Алек стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать себя и не дать волю ярости. Для начала следовало спасти этого балбеса. Тогда он начал читать молитву на древнем языке, который понимали лишь драконы и само мироздание. Его призыв был услышан довольно скоро, и твердь поглотила Магнуса, скрывая его в своих недрах, что вызвало удивление стражников.

В прошлый раз инквизиция застигла Алека врасплох, но теперь он был во всеоружии. Теперь он — охотник.

Магнус довольно скоро оказался рядом с ним, но чёртовы цепи были не по зубам ни одному из них. Оковы впитывали магию, не получая урона и лишь укрепляясь. Снять такие мог только инквизиторский первосвященник.

— Держись, Магнус, — велел Алек.

Тот был словно в бреду и едва ли осознавал, что происходит вокруг. Всё, на что он был способен, лишь муки боли и слабые стоны. Даже его волосы поникли и держались на последних крупицах сил, что едва тлели в Магнусе.

Заарканить первосвященника — задачка не из лёгких. Они всегда размещаются подальше от эпицентра схватки, поддерживая бойцов молитвами и усиливая их навыки с помощью своих способностей.

Алек глубоко вздохнул. В этом теле он уязвим, но в облике дракона привлекает слишком много внимания.

— Проклятье! — рыкнул он, судорожно соображая, после чего побрёл к тому месту, откуда украл Магнуса.

С первосвященником аналогичный трюк с похищением не сработает из-за его защиты. Так что предстояло не просто выкрасть главу отряда, но ещё и сразиться с его защитниками максимально быстро и эффективно, иначе к ним подоспеет подкрепление.

Алек лихорадочно соображал, что делать, пока не подкрался достаточно близко и не увидел расстановку сил врага собственными глазами. 

Первосвященника охраняла его свита, не отступая ни на шаг. Обычно таких телохранителей готовили с самого детства. Они являлись скорее рабами, чем нормальными людьми с собственной волей. Да и не все из них были людьми. Такие не станут размениваться по пустякам и будут разить наповал. Алеку с ними не справиться.

Но в этот момент его взгляд нашёл другую, более лёгкую цель. Послушник. Мальчишка с огромными карими глазами и всклокоченной шевелюрой стоял рядом с кучкой воинов, крепко вцепившись в крест и шепча молитвы. Такие ученики готовились принять сан и занять пост первосвященника, а значит, он сможет снять оковы с Магнуса. И похитить его будет куда проще, если устроить небольшую диверсию.

Алек подкрался как можно ближе к тому месту, где стоял послушник, после чего потёр ладони друг о друга, коснулся земли и, сконцентрировавшись, посмотрел на другую сторону леса. Его глаза стали полностью голубыми, а на той стороне появился фальшивый дракон, который рычал, хлопая крыльями, и пытался взлететь, но подбитое крыло мешало, потому он рухнул обратно в лес, ломая часть деревьев.

Купившись на эту сцену, часть войск устремилась к месту падения крупной туши, иные начали защищать периметр, прикрывая стоянку именно с той стороны. Первосвященник принялся отдавать приказы, забыв про своего послушника — во время боевых действий было не до него.

Невидимый Алек подкрался к парнишке и, заткнув ему рот, притянул к себе, чтобы аура заклинания скрыла и этого невезучего двуногого. Теперь его всхлипы и брыкания никто не мог услышать, и можно было с ним не церемониться. Потому Алек потащил его туда, где оставил Магнуса.

Оказавшись на месте, он вцепился в шею своей жертвы и приказал:

— Сними оковы с пленника.

— Нет! Никогда! Лучше убейте меня сразу!

— Как скажешь, — спокойно произнес Алек и усилил хватку, сдавливая горло.

Парнишка начал хрипеть и извиваться, задыхаясь и веруя, что вот-вот отправится к своему создателю. Тогда пальцы на его шее разжались, позволяя откашляться и вдоволь насладиться свободным дыханием.

— А теперь вот что, как тебя зовут?

— С-саймон, — прохрипел тот.

— Послушай меня, Саймон, — продолжил Алек. — Сними цепи с моего друга, как видишь, он едва жив, и я не убью тебя, обещаю. А в случае своего освобождения ты можешь вернуться к первосвященнику и предупредить его, в какой стороне нас искать. Как ты заметил, сейчас стража рыскает в противоположной части леса. Или же ты можешь просто сдохнуть. Выбирай.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, Алек вновь начал душить Саймона, но не слишком сильно.

— Я… я согласен! — тут же пошёл навстречу тот. — Только мне нужно сотворить заклятие.

— Валяй, — позволил Алек, отступая. — Учти, я слежу за тобой.

Саймон кивнул и достал из сумки светящуюся сферу, из которой двуногие колдуны черпали силы. Он принялся что-то бормотать и водить над Магнусом руками, после чего послышался щелчок и символы на цепях перестали мерцать.

— А теперь сними их, — велел Алек.

Саймон мгновение колебался, после чего заявил:

— Драконы всегда держат своё слово. Вы обещали меня отпустить.

— Верно, мы не нарушаем обещаний, но ты всё ещё не освободил его.

Тот кивнул и, опустившись на колени, принялся развязывать Магнуса. Алек чуял его магию, чуял его инстинкты. Он прекрасно знал, чем всё закончится. Потому стоило оковам очутиться на земле, как костлявые пальцы обвились вокруг запястья Саймона.

— Что происходит? — всполошился тот, пытаясь расцепить крепкую хватку.

— Он совсем плох, и ему нужна энергия, — спокойно пояснил Алек.

— Вы обещали, что отпустите меня!

— Я пообещал, что не убью тебя. Как видишь, мои руки и совесть — чисты.

В глазах Саймона застыл самый настоящий ужас.

— Нет! — закричал он, брыкаясь и пытаясь как-то помешать Магнусу, но движения Саймона становились всё более заторможенными, а к Магнусу возвращались силы и плоть.

Когда двуногий побелел и приблизился к порогу смерти, цепкие пальцы разжались и отпустили его.

— Эка подстава! Едва успел вовремя прервать свою трапезу, с голодухи-то труднее себя контролировать.

Алек удивлённо посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Ты вообще никогда не убиваешь? — спросил он.

— Бог с тобой, Александр! — возмутился тот. — Как можно лишить кого-то жизни по собственной воле? Нет и никогда! Иначе я не прощу себя, уважать перестану. Говорил же, я с грехами своими знаком лично, каждый в лицо знаю. Не убийца я, Александр, и не жесток по природе. И… Ох, дорогой друг! Ты здесь! Явился, дабы спасти меня!

— Да, но сейчас не время для светских бесед. Нам пора уходить.

Он коснулся своего браслета, отыскивая нужную печать. Если они вернутся в пещеры, то первосвященник сможет их отыскать по магическому следу. Всё же у противоестественной человеческой магии были свои недостатки - зная отправную точку, можно было вычислить место, в которое перенеслись беглецы. Так что следовало оказаться в максимально людном районе. И решение пришло само собой, едва Алек увидел знакомый символ.

— Держись, Магнус, — скомандовал он, приближаясь и вздёргивая того с земли.

— Подожди же, Александр! А как же этот измождённый юноша? Он ослаб, к тому же в округе зверья дикого хватает. Мы обязаны помочь ему.

Терпение — добродетель, мысленно напомнил себе Алек, едва сдерживая огненный всполох дыхания, демонстрировавший его раздражение.

— Если мы подадим сигнал, то сюда явится инквизиция и быстро вычислит, куда мы отправились.

— Нет ничего сложного, дорогой друг, мы можем подать сигнал и отойти куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, а там уже переместимся домой.

Это тёплое и родное «домой» согрело чёрствое сердце Алека, потому он уселся рядом с Саймоном и, используя тот же приём, которым доставил к себе Магнуса, вернул чёртового послушника на место.

— Готово. Доволен? — рычащим тоном поинтересовался он.

— Премного благодарен и, смею заверить, сей юноша полностью со мной солидарен в сим мнении. 

— Отлично, тогда в путь, — заключил Алек, притягивая к себе Магнуса и ломая печать, которая мгновенно перенесла их, полыхнув ярким светом.


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Это… Это же… Глазам своим я поверить не в силах, Александр! Из всех мест на планете выбрал ты именно дом терпимости?

— Никто не говорит «дом терпимости». Мы в борделе.

Магнус жадно облизнулся, оглядывая увеселительное заведение. Выпячивая свои прелести, всюду шныряли аппетитные дамочки. Причём не потасканные трактирные девки, а отборные красотки, ухоженные и изящные на вид.

— Мне сейчас сделается дурно! Я не в силах совладать с собственным счастьем! — радостно сообщил он.

— Здесь и алкоголь отличный, — сообщил Алек, пробираясь к бару.

Магнус послушно семенил следом, с интересом вертел головой и вздыхал по прекрасным девам, которых ему не светило заполучить, потому что здесь деньги брали наперёд, а у него ветер в карманах гулял. 

— Добрый день, — улыбаясь, поприветствовала их дама в тугом корсете с плёткой в руках. — Меня зовут Лилит, и я с радостью помогу вам подобрать услуги нашего заведения, соответствующие вашим вкусам. 

Алек кивнул и коротко бросил:

— Мне нужна комната, несколько стейков слабой прожарки и бутылка вина, а мой спутник выберет сам. Я плачу за нас обоих.

Лилит, улыбаясь, кивнула, после чего бросила заинтересованный взгляд на Магнуса. По его виду было очевидно, что он падок до развлечений, в отличие от Алека, потому поможет своему приятелю раскошелиться.

— Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, у стойки. Я подыщу вам комнату и велю приготовить ужин, а после займусь вашим другом, если не возражаете?

— Разумеется, дражайшая сударыня, мы будем ждать вас столько, сколько потребуется, — заверил её Магнус, после чего поспешил за молчаливым и хмурым Алеком.

— Дорогой друг, ты выглядишь мрачнее тучи. Скажи, всё ли в порядке с тобой, ничего ли не приключилось?

— Бокал красного вина, — попросил Алек у человека за стойкой, после чего скептически посмотрел на Магнуса и едко спросил, — зато ты, как я посмотрю, отлично себя чувствуешь после того, как едва не сдох.

— Что было — то прошло, к чему ворошить былое, мой дорогой Александр? Я жив и здоров, ты тоже, это ли не главное?

Алек едва сдержал рвущийся наружу огонь, потому что оптимизм Магнуса его откровенно бесил.

— Знал бы ты, чего мне стоило твоё спасение, — прорычал он.

— Прости сердечно, ежели доставил тебе хлопот, — приложив обе руки к груди, отозвался тот. — Я в неоплатном долгу пред тобой, дорогой друг. И, полагаю, с годами этот долг ничуть не уменьшится, но я буду рядом, доколе ты сочтёшь мою компанию комфортной для себя. Если, конечно, ты вообще нуждаешься в таком друге, как я.

— Если бы не нуждался, то не спасал бы, — пробубнил Алек, отворачиваясь к стойке и пристально наблюдая за тем, как ему наливают бокал вина.

— Ох, Александр! Не в силах ты представить, как же мне согревают душу слова твои! Я был опечален необходимостью тебя покинуть. Лгать не стану, скучно в тех пещерах порою до скрежета зубовного. Веселья мне не хватает, утех плотских да возлияний алкогольных.

— Ты не спрашивал про алкоголь, у меня есть винный погреб, — сказал Алек, обходя стороной тему физических контактов.

Но Магнус не успел ему ответить, так как их компанию разбавила Лилит с миловидной рыжеволосой барышней.

— Кларисса проводит вас в комнату. Ужин будет доставлен в течение пятнадцати минут, а вино уже ждёт. Мы же с вашим другом постараемся подобрать ему соответствующие развлечения.

Алек залпом допил вино, с громким стуком опустил стакан на столешницу и швырнул Лилит мешочек с золотыми. 

— Благодарю, — буркнул он и, не глядя на Магнуса, направился в выделенные ему апартаменты.

Кларисса показала комнату и робко уточнила:

— Мисс Лилит просила узнать, если вас не интересуют девушки, то у нас есть развлечения иного толка. На любой вкус.

Алек на мгновение замер, представляя Магнуса, который будоражил его кровь, после чего грубо рявкнул:

— Проваливай!

— Извините, — пискнула Кларисса и поспешила скрыться за дверью.

Спустя минут двадцать раздался стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — разрешил Алек, полагая, что ему доставили стейки.

Он практически не ошибся: гарсон внёс увесистый поднос, который погрузил на стол, и молча удалился. Но вместе с ним в комнату тихонько проскользнул Магнус, поглядывая на Алека и явно собираясь продолжить их беседу.

Когда они остались одни, он спросил:

— Надеюсь, моя бестактность не обозлит тебя ещё пуще, но, Александр, мой дорогой друг, мне очень хочется знать, отчего ты так на меня рассержен?

Алек задумчиво привалился плечом к стене и посмотрел на него долгим, пылающим взглядом, после чего произнес лишь:

— Эта комната не на задушевные беседы рассчитана.

— К чему ты клонишь? — растерялся Магнус.

— К тому, что не ты один жаждешь утех плотских.

— Ох, — Магнус вспыхнул до корней своих магических волос. — Прости, Александр, я не желал помешать тебе в тот момент, когда ты ждёшь свою даму.

— Я не жду никакую даму.

Между ними повисло молчание, в котором было практически слышно, как крутятся шестерёнки в голове Магнуса.

— Тогда… твоего джентльмена? — вновь попытался он.

— Я ждал тебя, — решил пойти напрямик Алек.

— Чтобы… поговорить? — осторожно уточнил Магнус.

— Чтобы сделать с тобой вещи иного толка. Как раз те, которых тебе не хватало в моих пещерах.

Между ними вновь воцарилась тишина, только теперь она была неприятной и колючей.

— Хочешь вина? — решил разрядить обстановку Алек.

— Не откажусь.

Пока тот разливал напиток по бокалам и снимал крышку с блюда со стейками, Магнус не сводил с него глаз, а затем решился уточнить:

— Александр, дорогой… — он проглотил слово «друг», которое в новом свете могло быть неприятно Алеку, — ты хотел бы от меня тех самых отношений, которые связывают мужчину и женщину?

— Я дракон, Магнус, мне неведомы человеческие мерки отношений. Для меня всё иначе, — отозвался он, принимаясь за трапезу.

— Тогда, будь любезен, просвети неуча. Мне сложно… на самом деле не сложно, но… в голове не укладывается, понимаешь? Ты ведь… большой и сильный и… ты дракон — венец творения создателя! А я всего лишь нежить. Зачарованный труп.

— Для меня это не проблема. А для тебя?

— Ну… нет. Я ведь восхищён тобою с первого взгляда. В тебе столько величия, столько неприступной гордости. Мне не добраться до твоих высот, Александр.

Магнус смотрел на него с нескрываемым огнём в глазах, потому что союз такого рода удовлетворил бы все его желания. Ведь к Алеку тянуло с первого взгляда, причём не только из-за его вкусной силы. Здесь играли роль и внешняя привлекательность, и таинственная отстранённость. Магнусу особенно нравились такие закрытые и холодные на вид личности, но Алек... Алек превосходил всякие ожидания. Фантазии о нём будоражили тело и разум, дразнили желания, щекоча где-то в подкорке своей недоступностью. Именно из-за этих желаний Магнус никак не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы покинуть пещеры, но и ушёл он потому, что не мог больше выносить этой сладкой пытки. А теперь Алек здесь, сам предлагает близость, что казалось раньше чем-то нереальным.

— Учитывая, что я заговорил о выпивке и пытаюсь добиться от тебя физической близости, скорее, я опустился до твоего уровня. Так что никаких проблем, если наше желание взаимно.

Магнус нахмурился и чуть поразмыслил, после чего заключил:

— Не могу не согласиться. Звучит весьма разумно, но это не отменяет того, что мне сложно понять твои желания. И твоё видение того, что будет происходить между нами. 

Алек отложил столовые приборы, поднялся и подошёл к Магнусу, притягивая его к себе. 

— Мне не составит труда объяснить свои желания максимально доступным тебе языком. 

Тот упёрся ладонями ему в грудь, стараясь отстраниться, после чего сказал:

— Как раз эту часть твоего предложения я более чем понимаю, но что будет после? 

Алек смотрел на него, осознавая, что Магнус не отказывается, что он согласен, только хочет понимать, какие отношения будут связывать их в будущем. Двуногие всегда волнуются о всякой ерунде. 

— Я дракон, моя природа такова, что мне необходимо владеть тем, что сводит меня с ума. Прятать ото всех и никуда не отпускать. 

— Но всё же мне было бы приятно иногда выбираться в свет, — возразил Магнус.

— Чтобы лапать трактирных девок и пить дешевый эль?

— Чтобы играть в карты и кости да беседы пустые с незнакомцами вести. Ни к чему мне алкоголь да продажные тела, если я могу получить тебя.

Алек смотрел на полыхающий янтарём огонь в его глазах и понимал: Магнус не врёт, он действительно хочет его не меньше.

— Отлично, значит, договорились, — заключил он. — Будешь стейк?

Всё же драконы существа специфические, и даже в отношениях они не ведут себя, как люди, сходу бросаясь в омут с головой. 

***

— На что смотришь, дорогой? — спросил Магнус, крепко обнимая его со спины и довольно потираясь носом между лопатками Алека.

Тот торопливо отбросил топаз в кучку к другим камням.

— Да так, чахну кое-над какими ценностями.

— Некоторые твои привычки мне кажутся причудливым варварством, — рассмеялся Магнус, не подозревая, что недостающий в его ключице камень так близко, что достаточно лишь протянуть руку…

Но Алек никогда не согласился бы признаться в том, что топаз всё это время был у него. Он досконально изучил дневники, потому знал, что в прошлом Магнус был оруженосцем у боевого мага по имени Асмодей. Тот мечтал обрести небывалое могущество, потому отыскал древний ритуал, которым и решил воспользоваться. Вот только проверять на себе то, что могло его убить, Асмодей не спешил, решив для начала опробовать его на Магнусе. Чем всё закончилось, Алек не знал, потому что последняя запись Асмодея предшествовала ночи ритуала, но он ознакомился с первоисточником, согласно которому при возвращении топаза Магнус обретёт полную мощь и человеческое тело. Хоть он сам и не просил о таком даре, а стал не более чем экспериментом, но сути это не меняет. Магу, которому не страшна инквизиция и старение, человеку из плоти и крови заточение в пещере наскучит, как и старый томящийся здесь дракон. А Алеку нравились их отношения. Он был счастлив, как был счастлив и Магнус. Так к чему вносить раздор и смуту? Проще промолчать. 

Всё же драконы существа специфические, и даже в отношениях они остаются представителями своей породы, предпочитая ревностно и рьяно оберегать свои сокровища в темноте пещеры.


End file.
